L'Agence des Infirmiers NonDiplômés
by Colbie Caprice
Summary: Ron en a marre des remèdes dégoûtants de Pomfrey et décide de lancer sa propre petite clinique médicale clandestine... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! ;)
1. Chapter 1: Quand Ron imite l'Exorciste

L'Agence des Infirmiers Non-Diplômés 

Résumé : Ron en a marre des remèdes dégoûtants de Pomfrey. Il décide donc de lancer sa propre petit hôpital clandestin…

Genre : Humoooooour bien sûr!

En espérant que vous aimez cette fiction!

Colbie-xxx-

Chapitre 1er : Quand Ron imite L'Exorciste

Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien, madame Pomfrey? demanda Hermione en regardant anxieusement vers le lit au fond de l'infirmerie.

Ron, qui s'y trouvait, était justement en train de vomir tripes et boyaux dans la grande bassine au côté de son lit et sa camisole de force menaçait de céder tant il se débattait.

Bien sûr, qu'il va bien! s'exclama sèchement Mme Pomfrey en prenant dans ses mains la fiole remplie du remède douteux qu'elle venait d'administrer au jeune Weasley.

La Pimentine était un remède quelque peu radical, elle le concédait, mais elle était certaine qu'il allait pouvoir guérir la pneumonie de Ronald Weasley. On n'en avait pas vu d'aussi persistante depuis des années! De toute façon, il lui fallait un cobaye pour tester son nouveau remède miracle et le rouquin…

AïîE!

Elle se tourna rapidement vers l'origine du cri, qui se trouvait étonnamment être Potter (ce môme avait une légère tendance à toujours souffrir) et grogna :

Mais que se passe-t-il, encore?

Harry, agitait sa main dans tous les sens sous les yeux fous de son ami roux. Hermione, quant à elle, regardait d'un air horrifié son ami se tortiller dans tous les sens, de la bave sortant de sa muselière.

Il m'a mordu!

Oui, bon, c'est un effet secondaire, voilà tout!

Et… pourquoi a-t-il une muselière? demanda en hésitant Hermione.

Parce qu'il mord, pardi! Dit Pomfrey en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ah.

C'est sûrement l'acide de son estomac qui a brisé le cuir, dit l'infirmière en ayant l'air de penser que c'était une explication des plus rassurantes.

Vous… vous êtes sûre que c'est efficace, votre truc? Demanda Harry en appliquant une petite pommade.

Elle se retint d'hurler. Que voulez-vous, les génies sont toujours incompris! Elle allait lui ordonner de foutre le camp de son infirmerie mais à la place, un bris de verre brisé se fit entendre.

Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir que Ron avait passé par la fenêtre.

Et merde, dit Pomfrey

Je tâcherai de poster bientôt ! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Annonce enrageante

L'Agence des Infirmiers Non-diplômés

Hola holou! Here I go again dudes! Je suis total trop désolée pour le retard! Premièrement, j'avais plus le temps (eh oui, entre boulot, école… et en plus, quand j'avais le temps, j'étais trop épuisée! XD). De plus, je viens de me faire laisser alors…

Mais bon, tout cela pour dire que je suis de retour et j'espère très franchement que vous apprécierez mes nouveaux chapitres

Je vous envoie tous pleins de bisous!

Colbie –xxx-

**Chapitre 2 : Le Prophète **

Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, Pom Pom Pomfrey se trouvait légèrement indisposée. En effet, assise dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, elle songeait que le cas d'un adolescent malade d'une forte fièvre aggravée par un remède non-approuvé fait à base d'excréments de pigeons et piments extra-forts avait de fortes chances de lui valoir au moins un avertissement (on est optimiste ou on ne l'est pas!) de la part du Ministère de la Magie.

Toutefois, elle avait l'espoir de sauver sa carrière et c'est donc pour cette raison que, tout de suite après avoir ramassée Weasley et sa jambe cassée, elle s'était rendue au bureau du directeur alias J'administre-Poudlard-depuis-des-années-et-j'ai-survécu. S'il y avait bien une personne assez folle pour s'occuper et sauver son cas, eh bien c'était bien lui! En effet, il ne fallait pas oublier que cet homme était sur la _black list _du ministère de la magie, qu'il était le receveur d'environ 500 menaces de mort à l'année, qu'il avait connu tout autant de tentatives de meurtre et qu'il administrait une école pleine d'étudiants en rut, située près d'une forêt remplie de créatures et d'immondices diverses et qu'il gardait, malgré tout cela, un sourire étincelant jour après jour. S'il était assez fêlé pour cela, il serait assez fêlé pour elle!

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

Alors qu'elle ruminait ses idées noires en se demandant si les Bahamas étaient une option considérable compte tenu de sa situation, Albus Dumbledore fit irruption dans la pièce avec, comme on lui connaît, un regard bienveillant ''à travers ses lunettes à demi-lunes'', comme le cite si bien J.K Rowling (p-s : je l'adore, ne vous méprenez pas ). Toutefois, sous ce regard, le très majestueux et très barbu directeur était bien embêté : en effet, il s'avérait que la situation de Pomfrey était, tel un hérisson prit dans une botte de foin, indémêlable. En effet, Dumbledore ne savait par où commencer! Le fait qu'elle ait testé illégalement un médicament s'avérant toxique sur un élève déjà bien amoché, que ledit élève est passé par la fenêtre ou encore que celui-ci était toujours en train de délirer et séquestré dans une tour avec un état ne cessant d'empirer? Oh, Seigneur!

S'asseyant dans son fauteuil directorial, il tenta d'expliqua le plus habilement possible à la sympathique mais susceptible infirmière la décision qu'il venait de prendre face à ce trouble potentiel :

Je suis navré Pom Pom mais… vous êtes virée.

Il allait lui proposer un bonbon au citron pour lui faire digérer la nouvelle mais, voyant qu'elle virait d'une superbe couleur aubergine, il s'abstint. Les portraits, quant à eux, ne prêtèrent aucune attention à la scène et se réinstallèrent pour dormir : ils en avaient vu d'autres!

Sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione et Harry escaladaient l'escalier tout escarpé menant à la tour où Ron était enfermé ''pour son bien''.

Pour son bien, mouais! s'exclama Harry alors qu'il se coinçait le pied pour la dixième fois dans une fissure de l'escalier. Il a plus de chance de mourir écrasé par cette satanée tour tellement elle est amochée! Et c'est quoi cette idée de le placer là?

Hermione, qui avait toujours été plus pragmatique que son ami, enjamba prudemment une crevasse et le lui expliqua, non sans lui dire de parler moins fort :

Sois logique, Harry! Les professeurs refusent qu'on nous voyons Ron dans cet état, imagine ce que diraient les élèves s'ils apprenaient que c'est à cause de l'infirmière de l'école! Ils ne lui feraient plus confiance….

Harry, qui haïssait quelque peu Pomfrey depuis l'épisode traumatisant où celle-ci avait tenté de lui apprendre à mettre un condom sur un corps en plastique articulé le jour où il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour la contraception, affirma qu'il se balançait que l'infirmière perde son travail et que c'était sa faute si Ron était dans cet état.

Oh, bien sûr, répondit Hermione tandis qu'Harry s'arracha pratiquement un tendon en s'écorchant le cou dans un bout de mur en pierre mal taillé, elle aurait ce qu'elle mériterait pour cette bévue médicale mais quand même, les infirmières n'apprécient généralement pas les écoles de sorcellerie, c'est un peu trop dangereux! Et, pour répondre à ta question à savoir pourquoi Ron a été placé là, j'imagine que c'est pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir!

À cela, Harry ne savait quoi rétorquer. En effet, la tour était dans un coin perdu et effrayant du château, ils n'avaient localisé Ron que grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, la température frôlait le -10 ⁰ C et la tour ressemblait à un ancien donjon de torture ce qui ne serait pas étonnant compte tenu que le château avait été construit à l'époque médiévale… Donc, effectivement, si on regardait tous ces éléments d'un œil objectif, Ron avait peu de chance sortir de là seul ou de retrouver son chemin s'il y parvenait.

Finalement, après maints efforts et sang versé par Harry, ils arrivèrent devant une porte délabrée tenant à peine sur ses gonds.

Tu crois qu'ils l'ont attaché? murmura Harry. Il se serait sûrement enfuit, sinon!

Probablement, dit Hermione d'un ton étrangement calme- son habitude à se retrouver dans des coups étranges et troublants, probablement.

Elle prit une inspiration, marmonna un ''Ron?'' hésitant, poussa la porte, entra et poussa un hurlement.

Hermione! S'écria Harry qui entra à son tour, le cœur battant, pour se retrouver devant un spectacle stupéfiant.

Et voilà! 2ième chapitre achevé! :D En espérant que vous aurez aimé, dites moi ce que vous en pensez (p-s : j'accepte aussi les reviews anonymes )

Love et pleins de bisous! CC –xxx-


	3. Chapter 3: Le Prophète

**L'Agence des Infirmiers Non-Diplômés**

Me revoilà! Here we go for chapter number three! ;) Je suis toute excitée de vous le présenter! Toutefois, j'ai à vous dire que TANT QUE VOUS NE M'AUREZ PAS DIT CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ, LE CHAPITRE 4 NE SERA PAS POSTÉ! En effet, j'aime bien savoir ce que les gens pensent de mes histoires, si je dois continuer dans telle voie, etc. Vos conseils sont les bienvenus les ti-loups! ;)

Alors trêve de bavardages et voici le chapitre 4

Colbie qui vous adore! Bisous! –xxx-

**Chapitre 3 **ou **Le Prophète**

Paniqué par le cri d'Hermione, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et ses blessures avec le reste et entra brusquement dans la petite pièce encombrée :

Que se passe-t-il, Hermione? s'écria Harry, prêt à combattre un ennemi qui s'avéra imaginaire.

Stupéfait, il regarda Hermione pointer….

Un scarabé.

C'est une blague ou quoi? s'exclama Harry en se tapant le front tandis qu'Hermione reprenait son souffle. J'étais certain que tu te faisais attaquer!

Navrée, marmonna-t-elle, mais t'as vu la grosseur de cette bestiole! M'enfin, qu'importe!

Elle lui lança un sort de réduction et le –désormais- minuscule insecte partit se terrer dans une fissure du mur, là où les visiteurs étrangers étaient probablement moins excessifs que cette pauvre fille!

C'est alors que les deux complices de toujours – ben en fait depuis cinq ans- réalisèrent la situation : ils se trouvaient dans une tour branlante de 5 mètres par 10, parmi un bric-à-brac immense avec un Ron Weasley particulièrement dangereux et atteint en ce dimanche après-midi. Pour améliorer le tableau, personne ne savait que les deux Gryffondor se trouvaient là. Bref, le genre de situation rêvée pour tous étudiants de seize ans.

Ron? dit Hermione d'un ton malaisé– on n'y voyait rien, dans cette satanée tour! Ron, c'est nous. Tu vas bien?

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Paniquée, Hermione hurla pratiquement un ''_Lumos_!'' pour voir que ce n'était qu'Harry qui venait de s'enfarger dans une chaise. Les yeux au ciel, elle se tourna pour continuer ses investigations et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Ron aux cheveux ébouriffés, un bandage autour de la tête et les yeux injectés de sang qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

Oui, pour elle aussi ce fut un choc.

Il semblait, du moins à Poudlard, que ce dimanche était franchement merdique et ce pour plusieurs personnes. Vous l'aurez deviné, Ron, Harry et Hermione faisaient bien évidemment partis du lot, tout comme Parvatil Patil présentement en train de se faire laisser près des cuisines mais bon, ça, c'est une autre histoire!

Le quatrième malchanceux se trouvait être Albus Dumbledore qui, contrairement aux portraits accrochés aux murs de son bureau directorial, ne s'était pas muni de bouchons pour les oreilles. En effet, il s'avérait que Pomfrey était très légèrement en pleine crise d'hystérie.

AHHHH! hurla-t-elle pour la vingt-quatrième fois depuis les dix malheureuses minutes où Dumbledore lui avait apprit son congédiement.

Tâchez de vous calmer, dit le directeur franchement embêté.

Il avait l'habitude du cas Potter, mais les crises de bonnes femmes, ce n'était vraiment pas son domaine! Il dit donc la seule chose ''intelligente'' qui lui vint à l'esprit en ce temps troublé :

Si vous voulez, nous en reparlerons plus tard… la sortie est par-là.

Il sourit gentiment avant que l'ex-infirmière lui balance un vase par le crâne.

Euh… Ron? demanda Hermione d'un ton hésitant.

Elle recula subtilement de manière à mettre une chaise cassée, Harry et une poupée mutilée – poupée mutilée, aah! entre elle et Ron.

Tu vas bien?

Mais bien sûr qu'il va bien! s'écria Harry d'un ton sarcastique. C'est justement pour cette raison qu'il nous regarde avec de tels yeux!

Ça doit être le choc, murmura Hermione avec nervosité.

Certaine du choc et de la sénilité après-choc de son ami, Hermione lui cria :

ÇA VA ALLER, RON! DUMBLEDORE ET MCGONAGALL REVIENNENT BIENTÔT!

Il est sénile, pas sourd! s'écria Harry.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Ron ouvrit la bouche et de celle-ci sortis ces paroles mélodieuses :

Je me suis pratiqué à soigner cette poupée.

Lentement, les deux acolytes (subitement transformés en gardiens psychiatriques) dirigèrent leur regard vers la poupée qu'Hermione avait entre eux.

Oh oui, pour l'avoir recousu, il l'avait recousu! Des fils pendaient encore, d'ailleurs, de l'œil. Tentant de se réjouir pour Ron, Hermione sourit avec crispation :

C'est formidable mais tu devrais t'asseoir un peu….

Hermione ne finit jamais sa phrase car, brusquement, le rouquin sortit une immense branche d'arbre de derrière une caisse, probablement arraché à l'arbre au dehors par la fenêtre (oh et puis zut! Dans les dessins animés, ils sortent des explosifs de partout alors ma branche à le droit de pousser dans une caisse, bon! XD Personne c'est posé de question dans _Le Haricot Magique_! :p)

Contrairement à ce que nous aurions pu croire, Ron ne tenta pas de faire un feu de joie ou encore de battre Hermione à mort : il posa plutôt le bout de la branche au sol et, tel un bâton de marche, s'en servit pour avancer vers ses amis.

Seigneur, Ron! s'écria Harry en se précipitant pour l'aider – parce que c'est ce que fait toujours Harry, aider, inlassablement!

Je vais bien, mon ami, dit Ron en lui tapotant gentiment le bras. En fait, je n'ai jamais aussi bien été! J'ai même l'impression de renaître! s'exclama-t-il en éclatant d'un grand rire.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent : ils ne savaient que faire. Se réjouir parce que Ron allait bien? Ou bien s'inquiéter parce qu'il considérait revivre après avoir fait une chute d'environ 20 mètres par forte fièvre?

Voyant leur regard incompréhensif, Ron leur expliqua :

Dieu m'a parlé.

Sur cette explication riche en sens, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et, ignorant ses deux amis qui se demandaient s'ils devaient le maîtriser, s'exprima ainsi (j'aime bien faire des phrases en paraboles! Je trouve que ça colle trop au contexte haha! :p):

Je suis habité d'une lumière divine. En effet, Jésus et Mère Teresa sont entrés dans ma plaie et, séjournant tel Marie et Joseph dans mes neurones, ils guident mes pas. J'ai cousu pour la première fois et j'ai ainsi trouvé ma voie : tel un Prophète, soigner les blessés et Pomfrey je remplacerai!

Je ne sais pas si vous avez conclu la même chose qu'Hermione et Harry, mais pour eux, c'était clair.

Ron avait officiellement perdu le nord.

Et voilà voilou! Avez-vous apprécié? Faut quand même avouez que c'est toute qu'une coïncidence que Pomfrey perde son travail et que Ron décide de faire son hôpital clandestin à l'intérieur même de Poudlard héhé! (Oups! Scoop! :p)

Bons baisers du Canada les lapins et bonne soirée! (Je rappelle qu'il est 16h48 dans mon coin de pays!)

Bisous! Colbie Caprice


	4. L'idée de Ron

L'Agence des Infirmiers Non-Diplômés

Hola! Me revoici avec le quatrième chapitre des aventures de nos écoliers préférés. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui m'envoient des reviews!

Ben oui, vous l'aurez appris ici, le bouton ''review'', eh ben il ne mord pas! ;)

P-S : Ce chapitre a été composé sur _Je t'oublierai_ hihi!

**Chapitre 4 **ou **L'idée de Ron**

Il faisait toujours aussi bon vivre, à Poudlard. En effet, Pomfrey se faisait maîtriser par quatre médicomages, Parvatil pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans la veste de marque de Lavande qui sentait ses yeux picotés à la vue de tout ce mascara sur son vêtement à 45 gallions... et Ron délirait toujours.

Bref, un dimanche après-midi idéal!

Puisqu'on en a parle, dirigeons-nous vers la tremblotante tour pour retrouver nos bons vieux amis, soit la brillante, le héro et le fêlé, malgré le fait qu'on aurait simplement pu rester dans les escaliers et ne rien manquer de leurs paroles tellement il y avait de trous dans les murs. Néanmoins, nous passerons sur ces problèmes architecturaux et replongeons-nous dans la situation, soit Ron qui annonçait vouloir reprendre le rôle de Pomfrey et de fonder son propre hôpital avec l'aide de ses deux acolytes éternels, bien que cette activité clandestine est considérée depuis toujours comme étant illégale et passible d'une peine de prison.

Sur ces nouvelles réjouissantes, Hermione, pour faire changement, essayait de raisonner son petit monde :

Ron, je suis heureuse que tu es trouvé ta vocation mais ne perdons pas de vue la rationalité… Tu n'es pas un médicomage, tu n'as même jamais étudié dans cette profession!

Les jambes repliées sous lui et tripotant son bout de bois dans le seul rayon de soleil qui filtrait (eh oui, comme quoi les températures merdiques ne peuvent toujours être là quand on en a besoin pour créer un effet dramatique! (Ce n'est pas facile, la vie!) -_-), Ron secoua la tête et dit à sa bonne amie :

Je le sais, mais ne m'a tu pas écouté lorsque j'ai parlé de mon avenir futur, Hermione?

Bien sûr que je t'ai écouté, grinça-t-elle.

Elle prenait très mal le fait qu'il s'exprime de manière complexe : cela avait toujours été elle la trop brillante dans le groupe, bordel de merde!

Alors tu devrais être au courant du fil de ma pensée mais, tel un épouvantail dans un potager aux légumes, tu es totalement dans le champ!

Avant que toute cette palpitante histoire tourne en coups divers, Harry intervint :

D'accord, d'accord, on a compris que tu feras cette hôpital clandestin coûte que coûte mais crois-tu sincèrement que les gens voudront se faire soigner par un type qui trimballe un bâton et qui n'a aucun bagage médical?

Sur ce, Ron se leva et, d'un mouvement de sa toge fabriquée à partir d'une vieille couverture (on s'occupe comme on peut!), il s'écria, tout plein de dignité :

Mes brebis viendront à moi. T'inquiète, mec.

Comme quoi une partie du cerveau de Ron avait gardé le neurone ''expressions compréhensibles''.

Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir fait sortir Ron de la tour? demanda Hermione tandis que le Prophète en devenir avançait à grands pas dans le corridor, équipé de son fidèle bâton infesté d'insectes, sous les yeux éberlués des élèves qu'ils croisaient.

Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse? On ne pouvait pas le laisser là! Ronchonna Harry, les mains dans les poches, alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir en _faire_, de Ron.

Non, je veux dire, l'avoir sorti sans l'autorisation des professeurs! M'enfin, ils vont peut-être pensé qu'il s'est enfui ou alors….

Y vont bien se douter qu'on est allé le chercher, la coupa Harry. C'est ce qu'on fait depuis la première année, sauver tout le monde. Je te parie qu'ils ne se donneront même pas la peine de vérifier s'il est toujours là tellement ils savent qu'on est déjà allé fouiner du côté de cette satanée tour. Et pour en sortir quoi? Un prophète de mes deux!

D'un côté, Harry n'avait pas tort : premièrement, Rogue, à qui l'on avait confié le dossier du Prophète pour le ramener en lieu sûr, ne s'était même pas donné la peine de se lever de son confortable fauteuil. D'une part, il croisait les doigts pour que ce stupide rouquin crève de sa pneumonie et, d'autre part, il se doutait bien que les deux fouineurs étaient déjà aller le chercher. ''Maudits soient ces saletés de Gryffondor!'', pensa-t-il en inscrivant un gros 0 rageur sur la copie de Luna Lovegood.

Toutefois, Harry Potter se trompait sur un point : Ronald Weasley n'était pas seulement un Prophète en devenir mais bien ZE Prophète aux idées révolutionnaires.

Évidemment, qui dit ''révolutionnaire'' ne dit pas nécessairement ''idéale''.

Hermione et Harry le rattrapèrent alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir. C'est fou comme les rescapés in extremis peuvent marcher vite!

Et on peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire? s'exclama la jeune fille tandis que Ron faisait trébucher sans s'en rendre compte un première année avec son bâton de marche.

Comme tu le sais si bien, Hermione, un hôpital n'est rien sans infirmiers (il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui saurait l'équivalent du mot ''infirmier'' dans Harry Potter? :p).

Effectivement, je m'en doutais!

C'est donc pour cette raison, continua-t-il sans prêter attention à l'air furibond de son amie, que je m'en vais placarder ces affiches un peu partout dans l'école.

Hermione s'arrêta raide sec et l'attrapa par la manche :

Et on peut savoir ce que moi et Harry on a à faire là-dedans.

Ron la regarda fixement.

M'aider, pardi!

Et il partit de ce pas placarder ses affiches.

Complètement découragée, Hermione se tourna vers Harry :

Comment peux-tu accepter cette situation? Il faut aller voir Dumbledore!

D'accord, on ira voir Dumbledore mais avec les cris que l'on a entendu tout à l'heure, je ne crois pas qu'il soit très disponible pour l'instant… De toutes façons, il faut garder un œil sur lui pour ne pas qu'il se mette les pieds dans les plats : il n'a pas toute sa tête, en ce moment et puis, entre nous, qui irait le voir pour une consultation?

Hermione sourit :

Tu as raison, Harry.

Et tous deux partirent rejoindre Ron avec dans l'idée que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie.

La suite prouvera qu'ils se trompaient royalement et… étonnamment!

Et voilà! Fin de ce chapitre! Et puis, comment avez-vous trouvé? Le prochain chapitre s'appelle les Auditions! ;) Personnellement, qui croyez-vous qui sera un infirmier non-diplômé?

Reviews les namours! CC –xxx-


	5. Chapitre 5: On placarde!

Agence des Infirmiers Non-Diplômés

Bonjour bonjour ! Ouf, mais quel long moment sans écrire sur Fanfiction ! :o

Que voulez-vous, on est une étudiante surchargée ou non ! :p

Je suis désolée du retard, je sais que c'est énervant quand un/une auteure prend hyper trop de temps pour poster… Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Voici donc la suite des aventures de Ron le Fêlé… euh, Prophète et de nos deux sauveteurs de l'humanité préférés, Hermione et Harry !

Étant donné que cela fait deux ans que je n'ai pas updaté cette fiction (culpabilité, quand tu nous tiens !), voici **les trucs importants à se souvenir **:

Pomfrey l'Infirmière, après avoir décidé de tester une potion foireuse sur notre rouquin préféré, a été viré et, comme on s'en doute, elle a prit la nouvelle avec le calme olympien d'une femme enceinte réalisant qu'elle a perdu les eaux dans le milieu d'un bois.

Ron, suite à une vertigineuse chute et à la potion ma foi bien nocive, s'est senti interpellé par des esprits divins, tel Moise, et s'est rentré dans le crâne que sa mission terrestre serait désormais de soigner ses comparses malades en ouvrant sa propre petite hôpital clandestine. Malgré le fait qu'il n'a aucune connaissance médicale, cela va de soi (où serait l'humour dans cette fiction, sinon ?) !

- Dumbledore a toujours ses bonbons au citron.

Voilà voilou ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise

Love y'all 3 Colbie Caprice

P-S : ce chapitre a été écrit sur _What goes around comes around _et la discographie au grand complet de Leona Lewis.

**Chapitre 5 : On placarde !**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu acceptes de faire cela !

Hermione, accoudée contre le rebord d'une fenêtre, examinait d'un œil critique le seul ami sain d'esprit qu'il lui restait, soit Harry, qui tentait tant bien que mal (et surtout mal) de trimballer la pile chambranlante d'affiches qu'il avait le malheur de devoir porter.

Néanmoins, comme il l'avait expliqué à Hermione, une parole était une parole et comme il avait dit à Ron qu'il l'aiderait à démarrer son centre de soins clandestin, il se devait de le faire !

Mais enfin, Harry… avait dit Hermione alors que les deux étaient installés dans les fauteuils défoncés de la salle commune (coupures budgétaires obligent), attendant Ron qui s'était mis dans le crâne qu'il se devait de purifier les dortoirs avant de pouvoir y dormir. Ron a complètement perdu la raison ! Penses-tu sincèrement que c'est une bonne idée qu'il traite des maladies et des plaies ? Il est complètement nul en potions et en charmes !

Avant que vous n'enflammez torches et serviettes imbibées d'essence, sachez qu'Hermione avait des arguments totalement sensés pour justifier ces commentaires pour le moins incendiaires (Ciel, mais quel jeu de mots !). En effet, pour quelqu'un qui avait failli perdre un œil _et _l'ouïe à tout jamais lorsque Ron avait décidé de lui faire goûter un filtre énergisant de sa propre invention, elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il était préférable qu'il reste éloigné d'une chambre d'hôpital/infirmerie/laboratoire d'au moins 50 mètres.

Harry avait alors secoué la tête, trop plein de cette empathie et confiance exagérée qu'il accordait à peu près à tout ce qui bouge.

Hermione, personne avec un semblant d'intelligence n'acceptera de se faire soigner par Ron ! De toutes façons, Dumbledore n'autorisera jamais ce projet, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est simplement une lubie post-traumatique, ça va lui passer !

Malheureusement, une semaine avait passé depuis son accident et cette conversation et Ron n'avait toujours pas descendu de son nuage prophétique emplit de bonnes intentions.

En fait, c'était pire que jamais.

Il s'était d'abord mis à la méditation, prétextant qu'il «écoutait et prenait note des enseignements divins» qu'il recevait. Par la suite, il s'était mit à la recherche d'un local où établir ses pénates médicales et, finalement, avait chargé Harry, en tant que fidèle disciple, d'aller afficher ces parchemins qui faisaient offre d'emploi à la nouvelle clinique médicale «Les voix de la guérison».

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione avait pété les plombs et avait fait ce qu'elle faisait le mieux, soit tâcher de régler une situation qui ne la regardait en rien.

Fonçant vers le bureau de Dumbledore, elle avait renseigné le directeur sur la folie (qu'elle espérait passagère) de Ron, le danger public potentiel qu'il représentait et, en somme, le pourquoi du comment il fallait l'enfermer dans une tour, Rapunzel style, en attendant que ces méninges se replacent.

Alors qu'elle assenait arguments par-dessus arguments (en insistant bien sur les mots «fêlé» et «danger»), Dumbledore essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ce que disait la jeune fille, mais sans succès. Non pas qu'il n'accordait pas d'importance à ses élèves, détrompez-vous ! Non, il en avait tout simplement trop à gérer en ce moment. Tout d'abord, il devait réussir à trouver un/une nouvel(le) infirmier(e) pour l'école mais, jusque là, toutes les entrevues s'étaient révélées infructueuses. Loin de se considérer difficile dans les choix de ses futurs employés, il reste que même son esprit quelque peu loufoque avait tiqué lors des trois dernières entrevues, soit celles d'un ex-détenu qui avait apprit les notions médicales en prison alors qu'il «soignait des bobos» avec du ruban adhésif et de la colle, d'une sorcière aveugle unijambiste ne parlant que l'allemand et d'une séduisante jeune femme dont la seule expérience dans le milieu médical relevait d'un rôle de figurante dans un film coquin.

Va sans dire que presque toutes les personnes excessivement qualifiées ne voulaient rien savoir d'un poste dans une école de sorcellerie croulante sous les rivalités des différentes maisons, où des étudiants en rut et plein d'hormones en situation d'apprentissage avaient en leur possession des baguettes magiques. Pour ce qui est des gens faisant partie de la catégorie «presque toutes», ils avaient déjà un poste dans d'autres écoles.

Bref, cette situation bien ennuyante était agrémentée des lettres de Mme Pomfrey qui, depuis le fin fond de sa cellule capitonnée suite à cette malheureuse histoire de tentative d'empoisonnement du directeur, le suppliait de la reprendre.

Reconnaissant trop bien les signes avant-coureurs de la saleté de migraine qu'il se trimballait par intervalle depuis une semaine, il se dépêcha d'assener, lorsque la jeune miss Granger eut fini sa campagne de salissage, que Ron Weasley ne représentait pas une bien grande menace, qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une petite excentricité et, qu'assurément, personne ne voudrait se faire soigner par une personne sans expérience ni connaissances médicales.

Mais, nous sommes à _Poudlard_, monsieur ! Tout peut arriver! dit Hermione d'un ton d'évidence.

Sans avoir besoin de demander d'explications, il savait pertinemment, alors qu'il la regardait par-dessus sa tisane citronnée, qu'elle faisait référence à ce mémorable incident où Rogue avait été mis en charge de donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle à des premières années, faute de manque de personnel. Résultat, après quatre visites des inspecteurs du Ministère de la Magie et diverses plaintes de parents après que leurs enfants eussent refusé d'aller aux toilettes par peur de se faire poursuivre par des morpions et que certains tâchèrent de se trancher «l'organe du Diable», le cours fut tout bonnement annulé et Rogue fut libre de retourner à ses bien-aimées potions.

Poussant un soupir, il posa sa tasse et intima à la brillante élève de dormir sur ses deux oreilles car personne ne viendrait se faire soigner par Ronald Weasley.

Insultée, la sorcière était retournée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, où elle avait clairement indiqué à Ron qu'il était hors de question que lui et son dégoûtant bâton ne viennent exorciser son dortoir des mauvais esprits.

Se remémorant cet épisode avec mauvaise humeur, Hermione aida tout de même Harry à transporter les saletés de parchemin, d'une part pour soulager son ami d'une tâche dont elle savait qu'elle ne plaisait en rien à son ami et, d'autre part, pour éviter les collisions frontales comme celle qui venait de se produire à l'instant avec un groupe de Serpentards.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient convenu de placer les affiches le plus possible dans des coins reculés et peu achalandés, par exemple devant le bureau de Rusard et dans le couloir des Lamentations (appelé ainsi puisque c'était le lieu où les peintures qui avaient fait leur temps se retrouvaient entassées, souvent à leur plus grand damne). Toutefois, ils avaient été dans l'obligation d'en placer près de la Grande Salle, puisque Ron avait expliqué que c'était un endroit propice à l'émancipation de ses chakras. Hermione avait alors rétorqué que les chakras n'avaient rien à voir avec l'achalandage de la Grande Salle, et avait failli assommer Ron lorsqu'il lui avait dit, d'un air condescendant, qu'il était normal qu'elle ne comprenne rien puisque ses neurones étaient bouchées par les inepties qu'elle lisait dans les livres.

Harry avait du empêcher son amie de l'abattre avec la carafe de jus de citrouilles.

Calme toi, Hermione, lui avait-il discrètement murmuré, alors que Ron sans aucune discrétion un chant sensé purifier la nourriture, sous les regards ahuris de ses voisins de table. Il n'est pas dans son état normal !

Oui, je suis parfaitement calme, Harry, dit la jeune fille d'une manière parfaitement toute sauf calme. On a un être déboussolé assit devant nous, qui n'a aucune aide médicale, qui croit parler à des êtres célestes et qui planifie de sauver une école entière avec des saignées et un bâton infesté de larves ! Et ne viens pas me dire le contraire, accusa-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour essayer d'appliquer une défense faible en arguments en faveur de son ami. J'ai trouvé une larve dans mes cheveux ce matin, et je sais que tu en as recraché une alors que tu buvais de l'eau de la carafe ce matin, je t'ai vu !

Le binoclard acquiesça, penaud.

Affichant l'air d'un chef de groupe paramilitaire qui cherche à faire tomber un élément nuisible, elle retourna à ses rôties désormais froides, ignorant délibérément Ron qui discutait avec une Lavande qui buvait ses paroles.

Tu as raison, Ron ! s'exclama la blondasse en ricanant bêtement. Les pansements en toile d'araignée, c'est trop fort !

Je vais étriper cette salope.

Je sais, Hermione. Je sais, marmonna Harry en s'éloignant toutefois de quelques centimètres de la lionne.

C'est qu'une Hermione en colère, ça fait peur, vous savez.

Alors que les deux amis se disaient que la journée ne pourrait pas être pire, ils entendirent la voix d'un Dumbledore, ma foi à l'air épuisé, surplombés les jacassements des étudiants :

J'ai une annonce à faire, s'exclama le directeur, ce qui était évident merci. Étant donné que vous adorez vous lancer des sortilèges potentiellement mortels et que chacun d'entre vous semble se blesser au moins dix fois dans l'année, il est impossible de passer plus d'une semaine sans infirmière qualifiée. Comme ce délai est passé et que, déjà, pas moins de trois bagarres ont éclaté, nous devons trouver un remplaçant temporaire à Mme Pomfrey puisque les professeurs ont les mains pleines avec tous ces élèves amochés, j'ai décidé, avec consortium, de déléguer le professeur Severus Snape à cette tâche.

Un silence abasourdi accueilli cette annonce et les étudiants amochés frémirent d'horreur.

C'est une blague ou quoi ? s'écria Harry à ceux qui l'entouraient.

Je crois pas, marmonna Neville en se triturant les mains. Il est toujours enragé, imagine le devant un élève malade. Je crois que je vais finalement accepter de prendre les gouttes d'huile de morue que ma grand-mère voulait que je prenne pour éviter d'être malade !

Sur ces paroles de détresse, il agrippa plume et parchemin, inscrivit une rapide note et, le front en sueur, cassa pratiquement la patte de son hibou dans sa hâte de l'attacher. Celui-ci s'envola d'un air furibond (non, je refusais qu'il la casse, je suis pour la protection animale moi, hihi !).

T'as vu ça, Hermione, ce connard nous dévisage déjà tous ! s'exclama Harry, les yeux plissés devant le visage arrogant de Rogue. Hermione ?

Mais Hermione avait les yeux rivés sur autre chose que Rogue, soit Ron qui marmonnait déjà à ses comparses qui buvaient ses paroles avec un air d'approbation.

C'est clair qu'il leur parle de cette stupide histoire d'hôpital, dit-elle en grinçant des dents, les yeux plissés.

C'est à ce moment que Ron choisit de faire suer :

Oh, mon amie récalcitrante, attrape un parchemin, nous avons déjà de potentiels médicomages à interviewer.

Par précaution, Harry préféra agripper le pan de robe de son amie, question d'éviter un esclandre.

Et voilà ! Qui croyez-vous qui sera un super médicomage/infirmier non-diplômé ? Hermione semble récalcitrante, non ?

Au prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez les choix de notre Prophète adoré et assisterez aux entrevues (on en a des privilèges nous !) !

Encore désolée du retard et j'update d'ici la prochaine semaine, juré sur mon devoir d'espagnol emmerdant !

Bisous mes lapins et à la prochaine !

Colbie –xxx-


	6. Chapter 6: Les auditions

**L'Agence des Infirmiers Non-Diplômés**

Bonjour tous ! Voici le sixième chapitre de cette fiction J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Colbie Caprice, l'universitaire en vacances qui n'update pas beaucoup car elle s'amuse à lire des fics mettant en vedette Marcus Flint hihi !–xxx-

Je recommence à travailler sur mes chapitres, promis (L)

P-S : Chapitre composé sur_ Mirrors_, de Justin Timberlake, tout simplement parce que je suis obsédée par cette chanson !

**Les auditions**

Une file d'une dizaine d'étudiants s'alignait devant la porte d'un placard à balai du troisième étage. Généralement désert un samedi matin ensoleillé, le château voyait néanmoins rester en son sein un petit attroupement d'élèves qui parlaient tous de façon bien animée, bien que la plupart laissait échapper des bâillements sonores. D'autres encore grignotaient des toasts, jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil à la porte du placard tenue résolument fermée.

Vous l'aurez compris, la raison de ce regroupement était les fameuses auditions qui avaient été annoncées un peu partout dans le château par le biais d'annonces placardés et de discours enflammés de la part de Ron qui avait pris l'habitude, avant chaque cours, de clamer haut et fort la création de sa clinique médicale clandestine, sous les yeux éberlués des élèves aux alentours et, en règle générale, de Hermione qui s'arrachait pratiquement les cheveux quelques mètres plus loin.

Cette dernière était d'ailleurs postée dans le placard à balais à la gauche de Ron, assise en équilibre précaire sur un seau rouillé, entre une serpillère sale et un nid de coquerelles. Elle avait refusé de s'asseoir à sa droite : bordel, elle n'allait quand même pas être considéré comme son bras droit en plus ! C'était sa petite façon intellectuelle de protester à elle. Naturellement, personne parmi ces adolescents endormis n'allait remarquer cet audacieux geste de protestation, mais Hermione faisait un point d'honneur à démontrer son mécontentement envers l'idée de Ron par tous les moyens du bord. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de participer à ces auditions qui n'auguraient rien de bon était pour faire ce qu'elle appelait de la gestion de crises potentielles et, foi de Granger, son radar à catastrophes imminentes fonctionnait à plein régime depuis l'accident de Ron. En effet, Dumbledore et sa bien-aimée McGonagall ne voulait rien faire ? Bien, mais elle ne laisserait pas le rouquin s'en tirer comme cela. En bonne Gryffondor, elle ferait preuve de courage et mettrait son nez dans une situation qui ne la regardait en absolument rien.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée à 9h du matin un samedi entassée dans un placard puant la moisissure tandis que Ron avait galamment pris possession de l'unique chaise de ce minuscule endroit, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer le grincement de dents qu'elle effectuait en permanence depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Ses dentistes de parents lui auraient assurément donné une bonne taloche s'ils l'avaient su.

Au départ, elle avait cru que personne n'allait se pointer à ces ridicules auditions. En effet, qui aurait la prétention de se nommer infirmier(ère)s sans aucuns cours préalables ? Elle avait néanmoins désenchantée lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue que plusieurs étudiants convergeaient vers l'endroit qu'indiquaient les avis placardés par Harry et ses doigts couverts de bandages.

Ce dernier faisait d'ailleurs office de secrétaire, ses fesses posées sur une chaise bancale en dehors du placard, juste devant la file de potentiels médicomages. Regardant la liste de noms posée devant ses yeux, le jeune héros du monde sorcier s'éclairci la gorge et annonça :

- Lavande Brown !

La petite foule d'élèves se tut subitement et tous se tournèrent vers Lavande Brown qui, arborant un air de conquérante grecque, fourra le toast qu'elle grignotait dans les mains de Parvati Patil et esquissa un sourire flamboyant à Harry. Elle s'avança et ouvrit la porte du placard avec conviction. Elle pénétra dans l'endroit faiblement éclairé et se retrouva face à face avec nos deux Gryffondor préférés.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'air renfrogné de Granger qui, les bras croisés, fixait le décolletée plongeant de la belle interviewée. L'ignorant de toute sa superbe, elle concentra toute son attention sur l'homme qui était assis à la gauche du castor et qui, accessoirement, comblait toutes ses nuits en rêve, et j'ai nommé Ron Weasley.

En effet, il était de notoriété publique que Lavande avait un énorme béguin pour le rouquin de Gryffondor, et ce depuis des semaines. On la voyait rouler des hanches subjectivement et battre des cils en direction du jeune Weasley à chaque fois qu'elle avait la chance de le croiser.

Déjà qu'Hermione ne supportait pas celle qu'elle appelait la Baudruche aux yeux globuleux, l'état de sa haine était passé de roulement de yeux à une envie irrépressible de pousser cette salope en bas de l'escalier menant à la Grande Salle depuis qu'elle avait surprise une conversation pour le moins lubrique entre les deux commères de son dortoir, Lavande et Parvati, qui s'étaient amusées à décrire ce qu'elles feraient au beau roux s'il accepterait de passer une nuit avec elles.

Bref, bien que la jeune fille s'évertuait à clamer haut et fort que Ron lui tapait violemment sur le système, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle visualisait Lavande Brown tomber du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie un peu trop souvent pour son propre équilibre mental.

Cette dernière venait justement de poser son derrière gracieusement à l'endroit que Hermione lui avait désigné d'un grognement, ou aussi gracieusement qu'on pouvait le faire lorsque le siège en question était un bac renversé couvert de ce qui semblait être du sang.

- Comment va ta tête, Ron ? roucoula l'interviewée en se penchant en avant, touchant d'un air maternel le front du prophète auto-proclamé.

- Elle va bien, mon amie… euh, merci, bafouilla le Prophète.

Comme quoi même après s'avoir explosé la jambe suite à une chute potentiellement mortelle et avoir pratiquement succombé à un empoisonnement par médicament foireux, les fusibles responsables de la libido de Ron étaient toujours fonctionnels malgré sa folie que la lionne espérait passagère.

- Okay, on commence ! aboya Hermione, absolument tout sauf jalouse.

Plus vite cette connasse ficherait le camp du placard, mieux elle se porterait : l'odeur de moisissure combinée à celle du parfum à deux balles de Lavande achevaient de la rendre malade.

Ignorant Hermione et son air renfrogné, Ron caressa sa barbe non-existante (ses deux amis avaient catégoriquement refusé son idée de se faire pousser une longue barbe dans le but de s'en faire une tresse), s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

- Quels sont tes talents particuliers, belle Lavande ?

Ce à quoi Hermione répondit par une crispation de mâchoire et Lavande, par un sourire suggestif.

* * *

Il était 14h00. La Salle commune était pratiquement vide, le beau temps encourageant les élèves à s'installer dehors plutôt qu'en-dedans. En effet, il y avait simplement sept élèves dans la tour de Gryffondor : le petit Eddy, troisième année, qui tentait d'inviter une jolie blonde à se balader avec lui, deux filles de cinquième année qui planchaient sur un devoir qui semblait long et fastidieux et puis, finalement (et bien évidemment puisque cette fiction les concerne, quand même !) Ron, Harry et Hermione qui étaient installés dans des fauteuils, l'air complètement crevé. M'enfin, Harry avait l'air complètement crevé : il avait dû gérer la colère d'une Hannah Abbot en pleine crise de nerfs suite au refus de Ron de l'inclure dans son équipe d'infirmiers. Selon le Prophète, la jeune fille ne dégageait pas «un aura suffisamment puissant» pour faire partie de l'agence. De son côté, Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le choix de candidats de Ron et qui galvanisait sa rage dans une lecture sur les mandragores, cracha, après près d'une demi-heure de silence :

- Veux-tu m'expliquer en quoi Lavande Brown avait «toutes les qualités requises», comme tu le lui as gentiment dit en bavant, pour être infirmière ?

Ron, qui méditait dans la position du lotus à l'autre extrémité du divan, lui jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé :

- Je ne suis pas surpris que tu ne comprennes pas, acolyte, mais sache que Lavande a des chakras excessivement développés pour son âge : la voie de mon agence se doit d'être pavée de gens comme elle.

La lionne, qui avait tiqué au mot «acolyte», rétorqua immédiatement :

- Je pense que tu mélanges «chakras» avec «seins», Ron ! Oh, mais tu sais, je ne suis pas surprise que tu ne comprennes pas ! ajouta-elle en l'imitant, sa bouche tordue dans une expression très peu flatteuse.

Si la situation n'avait pas représenté un haut risque de meurtre brutal potentiel, Harry aurait trouvé tout cela hilarant. En effet, il était de notoriété publique que ces deux-là, sous leurs querelles incessantes, s'attiraient énormément. Malheureusement, si l'école au grand complet s'attendait à les voir se rouler une pelle à n'importe lequel moment et n'importe où, les deux principaux concernés, soit ses deux meilleurs amis qui agissaient parfois comme deux parfaits crétins l'un envers l'autre, comme le prouvait cette situation, étaient soit trop idiots pour s'en rendre compte, soit trop occupés à se complaire dans cette relation ambiguë.

Bref, autant dire qu'Harry en avait marre d'être sans cesse coincé dans le milieu de leurs prises de bec. Néanmoins, même s'il avait réussi l'exploit l'an dernier de détruire le saleté de mage noir qui lui avait pourri la vie depuis sa tendre (ou plutôt très pénible) enfance,

Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, préférait grandement l'idée de combattre trois dragons à mains nues que de conseiller à ses deux meilleurs amis d'arrêter de faire suer et d'enfin admettre qu'ils s'aimaient bien.

Ainsi, au lieu de leur proposer de leur laisser le dortoir des mecs durant 1h, Harry fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux, soit intervenir mollement pour éviter un drame apocalyptique qui approchait, il le sentait, entre ses deux amis :

- Je crois qu'on devrait tout simplement se calmer, dit-il platement alors qu'Hermione fermait brutalement son livre après que Ron l'ait traité d' «erreur céleste».

La jeune fille se dirigea furieusement vers son dortoir. Atteignant la porte, elle se tourna vers eux et assena d'un ton sec :

- Arrangez-vous tout seuls ! Il n'est pas question que je sois mêlée de près ou de loin à une quelconque pratique illicite de médicomagie ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre ou me demander de l'aide, car oui, vous en aurez besoin, lorsque vous crèverez accidentellement un œil à quelqu'un ou que vous tomberez sur une sorcière enceinte !

Sur ces mélodieuses paroles, elle claqua brusquement la porte et Harry se retrouva seul en compagnie de Ron qui marmonnait d'un air bourru dans son coin. M'enfin, seuls si on ne comptait pas les regards des quatre autres personnes, qui n'avaient rien manqué de l'échange, fixés sur eux. Même le petit Eddy, qui venait de se prendre un râteau monumental, était trop concentré sur la situation «échange violent entre Weasley/Granger #45674» pour réaliser l'ampleur de l'humiliation qu'il ressentait après s'être fait jeté.

Les fixant d'un regard noir peu convaincant jusqu'à ce que chacun de ces écornifleurs finissent par retourner à leur occupation respective, Harry se tourna finalement vers Ron qui enlevait une saleté de sur son bâton :

- Ron, je sais pertinemment que ce que je vais te dire ne te plaira pas, mais je dois admettre qu'Hermione n'a pas tort…

Ignorant le prophète à deux balles devant lui qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester, il ajouta précipitamment :

- Ron, penses-tu sincèrement qu'on va… que _tu_ vas arriver à quelque chose avec une équipe d'infirmiers composée de Parvati Patil, de Lavande Brown, de Dean Thomas et de Hagrid ?

Oui, Harry avait été aussi surpris que vous en voyant que Hagrid venait postuler pour devenir un infirmier non-diplômé. En apercevant le regard interloqué que lui lançait le binoclard lorsqu'il était sorti du fameux placard d'auditions, le demi-géant avait soupiré et avait marmonné à Harry qu'il n'avait accepté de postuler uniquement parce que Ron l'harcelait de beuglantes et de visites impromptues à cet effet depuis près d'une semaine.

Manifestement, Hagrid avait passé le test car il était désormais identifié sur le parchemin de l'hôpital clandestin comme étant un guérisseur. Seigneur.

Ron, qui ne supportait pas qu'on doute de ses idées de génie incompris, commença à déblatérer sur le pourquoi du comment en gesticulant énergiquement avec son bâton. Néanmoins, Harry avait décroché à «Hagrid et ses pouvoirs d'homme des bois elfique» et laissa Ron continuer à défendre coûte que coûte ses choix. En effet, il avait l'impression que le couvercle de son tombeau se refermait sur lui.

Mais dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

* * *

Voilààà ! Ce chapitre est terminé J'espère qu'il vous a plu –xxxx-

Colbie Caprice (L)


End file.
